


Into The Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A forbidden love
Comments: 1





	Into The Sunset

GGT watched as the rain softly poured outside her bedroom window, each rain drop making a quiet ‘plop.’  
GGT Bot was the daughter of Lord Qric, a rich and powerful man living in the Discordia Kingdom, under the rule of Queen Grace. GGT Bot loved her father and her home, it was everything she could have asked for, but sometimes...sometimes she feels as if it isn’t enough, as if something is missing.  
GGT was a beautiful young girl, many men and women and they’s alike have tried to court her, but none had succeeded (partly due to her father and her somewhat of a snarky attitude.) Although behind her silly skin, laid a kind girl desperate for love.  
However, she has a hard time finding it, she knew people only wanted her for her looks and power, including her fiancé Ponpon. Ponpon was *alright* she supposed, but she didn’t love him, and she was meant to be married to him in a weeks time.  
GGT sighed and began to daydream of a cute-handsome boy who would sweep her off her feet and escape into the sunset with her.  
A gentle knock at her door shook her out of her daydream, and she hesitantly opened it.  
A cute and handsome dashing young man bowed to her as she opened the door  
“Hello, I was invited by your father to take you for dancing lessons.”  
GGT gasped, it was the boy from her dreams! If she hadn’t believed in love in first sight, she knew she did now.  
“O-Oh! Um...okay! Let me go get ready real quick.” She slammed the door shut and dressed in the most gorgeous bathrobes she owned. Once the young girl was ready, she opened the door again, revealing the cute boy again. Who was suddenly wearing a maid dress?! What! A femboy? That’s so hot!  
GGT blushed, “W-Wow I love femboys, they’re so kawaii desu.”  
The cute boy smiled. “I agree, now let’s get headed to the ballroom.”  
GGT grinned nodded, before a shocking realization hit her. “Wait- I never asked for your name!”  
“Oh, my name is Mitsu. 😏🤙”  
“That’s a lovely name.”  
Mitsu nodded in agreement. “I was named after a car brand.”  
“Wow...that’s so hot.”

—————————————-

After a few days of dancing lessons, GGT and Mitsu sat by the riverside sharing a class of pink lemonade.  
“Mitsu...I need to tell you something.”  
Mitsu tilted his head, “What is it?”  
“I-I think I’m in love with you!!” GGT blushed, this was her first time confessing to someone, after all.”  
“Wow! Me too! I used to think I was gay, but then I met you, and my whole life changed...along with my sexuality. Straggot pride.”  
GGT nodded approvingly. “Straggot pride.” Even if she was bisexual, she could learn to accept her new straight love.  
Mitsu stood up and held out his hand to her. “Now, let’s ride away into the sunset together my love.”  
GGT flushed pink and took his hand, hopping onto Mitsu’s magical unicorn, and they rode off into the sunset together. 

GGT x Mitsu for life.


End file.
